Various forms of aerobic exercise are intended to develop different parts of the body. It would be desirable if the aerobic exercise could be supplemented by the user stepping up to and down from a horizontal platform. It would also be desirable if the height of the platform could be selectively adjusted to meet the individual needs of the user.
Various patents exist in the name of co-applicant William T. Wilkinson relating to adjustable steps. The prior art versions generally involve a fixed pair of supports wherein the platform or step itself is adjusted in height in accordance with the specific mounting of the step to the supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,512 relates to an adjustable step in which a platform is provided with a plurality of detachable support elements to provide height adjustability in accordance with the number of support elements used. There is no suggestion, however, of using the platform alone as the lowest height level.